


[podfic] Before You Cross the Street (Take My Hand)

by majoline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Episode Tag, Gen, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for 2x06. Papa Stilinski isn't really <i>that</i> dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Before You Cross the Street (Take My Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> I basically read this and had to record it. And as I'm a very slow recorder/editor, it took me a while.
> 
> I didn't realize it at the time I fell in love with this fic, but reading it out loud just hit me where I live and it took me forever to record this without crying. My computer then crashed and I had to rerecord the fic and it just slayed me more.
> 
> TL;DR: Um, wow, lots of parent!feels come across in my voice. Sorry?
> 
> Thank you rubykatewriting for your blanket permission ♥
> 
> All my love to Green who talked me out of giving up. Thank you for all your support :)

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:04:03  
Size: 3.2 MB

[Download the MP3 (in a .zip file) courtesy of audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/202013040907.zip)


End file.
